


HCs. Let me under your skin

by MilkyBabyBunny



Series: So carry me home (to the door beneath the sand) [2]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyBabyBunny/pseuds/MilkyBabyBunny
Summary: Headcanon discussion between me and a friend (okayrichie) about the 'verse. Barely tidied; you've been warned.I'm 'gonnabesomeday'.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: So carry me home (to the door beneath the sand) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/955437
Kudos: 1





	HCs. Let me under your skin

okayrichie  
my heart like aches for them wow i was like ok so they just need to never stop holding hands or hugging that's fine and reasonable

gonnabesomeday  
YES exactly. the point is to get them to where they can feasibly do that. Which is going to take a lot of societal maneuvering but idc if it's the most unrealistic thing ever, THEY ARE GOING TO BE TOUCHING FOREVER. At some point. For a few years I wager they might avoid touching completely but... I haven't decided yet. I'm thinking of making them wards of the government for their safety, and so that they can get housing together, especially to allow them to function as needed

okayrichie  
IM SO in love with this AU already tbh? Like idk them avoiding touch is so sad:( I can imagine them accidentally touching or even being forced to touch like sitting on a couch and no ones knows like .. what they’re going through

Them being able to touch all the time is god tier level idgaf it needs to happen now:/ how would it tho would they have to let go sometimes that must suck

Does it hurt more he longer you hold on I wonder?

gonnabesomeday  
Yeah, so basically each time they touch, increases the veracity at which their pain returns when they let go

like, eventually it would probably put them into a shock-induced coma, but that would be several several touches down the line

the idea is pretty much to have skin on skin contact, even if it's the tiniest sliver at all times. pain relievers help SOME, but not very much. So if they for some reason HAVE to separate, they might be able to load up on one thing or another. But the problem still remains that they only have a limited number of times they can let go

okayrichie  
that sounds horrible but also... cute I don’t know like them not being able to let go is lowkey nice but how would they work and stuff like that do U think they’d be forced apart at some point or another after a long ass time and they both go into panic mode like UH NOPE NO CAN DO BUDDY

gonnabesomeday  
so yeah... ONE) I have to figure out how they with children brains navigate the issue, so they don't waste all their touches in like a fuckin month. And TWO) getting them emancipated from their parents, and the government to not treat them like oddities

okayrichie  
I mean you could extend the number a tad because I don’t think these children are gonna realize like the severity of it I mean maybe they could like ow it hurts more to let go now maybe we should stop sorta thing but also kids have no self control

I worked in a kindergarten like fuck they stupid as shit sometimes bless their tiny lil souls but got damn

gonnabesomeday  
yeahhh I know it's so horrible to think about like, privacy gets taken down to zero, and then 100% panic attacks if they have to leave each other. But they can at the very least lock fingers when holding hands and that will ensure they don't get separated in crowds or anything. It's also the fact that if they get mad at each other they HAVE to deal with it, because it is what it is, and just learning how to really love someone despite the fact that you are literally trapped.

LMFAOOO Yeah, kids are dumb. But psychologically, they're being trained with with the equivalent of increasing electrical shocks, right? At a certain point they'll say 'Hey. We either have to fucking stop before we pass out' or 'Hey. I think we have to keep doing this because I'm so fucking sick of being apart from you.' In this case, actually, I think that the sweet spot for getting to the second point is really round 10 yo, because they'll have the sympathy of the world making certain the government doesn't do any weird shitty stuff, and old enough to express that they don't feel safe having their parents as their caregivers, etc. So they'll have to have like an at-home nurse/nanny when they move in together, but it'll be - yeah, good. But I know you need to get to bed. Sorry! Lol I'm just really all about this trope and about people NEEDING each other on a level that transcends how flippant people realistically are about others and their attachments

okayrichie  
But yes yes I agree it’s cool to see these obstacles they’ll have to get through and it might even create road bumps (it will) but they’re also Eddie and Richie and like I feel like they’re otherworldly and can deal with each other well. My first thought was changing clothes and stuff like that, the mundane shit you don’t even think about but have to do they have to navigate that and learn how to basically live again, they have to figure out who’s needs are more important. Like well you want water but I need to go do something right now like what do we do it must get weirdly frustrating, all your friends have to be the others friend, you can't hang out one on one with anyone anymore

gonnabesomeday  
yes! to all of that!

okayrichie  
PRIVACY IS.. gone... like hey maybe I wanna fucking jerk off but I can’t well I mean I can but you’re fucking here hello

gonnabesomeday  
although tbh A lot of that will probably be fairly background cause I'm a sap and just here for people being in love and stuff. But at least until they're old enough to be like 'heyyyyy so I think I'm okay with the fact that I'm stuck with you forever and we might as well kiss right?' then hopefully I can give enough attention to overcoming said obstacles

NOISE CANCELLING HEADPHONES and blindfolds lolol

Yeah I just think use of the bathroom/shower is the MOST intrusive part

which I probably won't detail cause it's unpleasant

but just generally, curtains everywhere, like in the hospital, so they can just be touching fingertips or something, and be otherwise shrouded

okayrichie  
Yeah true like you can focus on the kinda fun side of shit but yeah it’s kinda fun to think about the weird shit TBH idk why but baths and showers didn’t even pop up tbh u just have someone to wash ur hair for u and get ur back :/

gonnabesomeday  
I think sleeping actually will be an obstacle cause if they accidentally let go - they're fucked. so eventually they might have to get a special wrap that goes around both their forearms, so they can actually be safe. but also forcing them to sleep a certain way and such

YES. Eventually I'm sure they will just give in and have fluffy showers together and like ugh ... i just can't even explain how much I love this trope.

okayrichie  
YEAH true they’re unconscious so if one of them rolls away like uh oh? My first though was what if they got like.. comfy handcuff sort of things they can wear if they need to like if it was hard to make sure they didn’t get rugged apart

The showering would be so cute at some point I’m sorry but even just as friends??? Like at a certain point ur not gonna be self conscious anymore and probably have some fun with it

gonnabesomeday  
well I think fingers interlocked when hand-holding is pretty sturdy unless someone is pulling a real good red rover on them. But I totally get what you are saying!!

YES! they will be SO USED to each other that it'll all be just another day for them

but not like in the way where they get bored of each other. Like I'm sure they will and have fights, but not like DESPISING/HATE YOU bored of each other. Just slightly apathetic until they're reminded why they're so lucky it was EACH OTHER they got laced with and not some awful person who they don't love at all and then that realization will make them fall for each other even harder and just ugh my babs

okayrichie  
Yeah true I’d just be so paranoid that I’d let go out of like habit u know when ur like eh! Or just reflexes like ow my hand is cramped ima let go sorta thing and EXACTLy like .. seeing each other naked becomes so desensitized to them? Like very unsexual unless that was the intended nature of things they’d just be like ha there’s ur dick lets take a nap

Also yes!! I think they’d get bored but like just the same feeling of bored when ur alone like being stuck together all the time? Ur not always gonna wanna talk and I’m sure they’re comfortable enough to just be like let’s do our own things while we touch

Tap each other on the arm like look what I made! Watch this video! And then go back to doing their own shit

Plus just think about it.. no one knows richie or Eddie like each other like they know EVERYTHING about one another everything

gonnabesomeday  
yeah reflexes would for sure be a bitch, that's a good point. AND YES WOW I LOVE HOW YOU PUT THAT. EXACTLY. just how you get bored of being by yourself. they just need a healthy amount of interaciton with other people, which they will get cause losers club 4ever and I love them alls o much. And yeah yeah! for sure they can still manage to do things. Sitting around the house with tank tops on so their shoulders can be touching, or if one of them is feeling really cuddly, hovering at the others back while they make mac and cheese, and like fingers just stuck under shirts or whatever because it's just a part of who they are and there's nothing weird about them touching, they just do what they have to and so what if they sometimes get really happy that it's one or the either of them that they GET to HAVE to touch, but no one can fucking call them out on anything because hi sorry did you see this bracelet I have on/or necklace? YEAH IT SAYS I HAVE A MEDICAL CONDITION SO YOU CAN WHINE ALL YOU WANT BUT I HAVE A RIGHT TO PDA SO EFF OFF

and yeah, they'll totally be able to read each other's moods like they've got a textbook on it, and they'll feel such DEEP empathy for one another

okayrichie  
YES!!! Yes they still go out with the losers all the time but now they’re just holding hands!! Or their arms are hooking around each other’s elbows or something it’s casual no one notices to be honest and yes they can be so damn cuddly sometimes if one of them feels loving or wants to be loved they always have someone to just cuddle into them ALSO their prime position if they wanna do their own shit? On opposite side of the couch, legs overlapping, facing each other and just reading or drawing or doing whatever they fall asleep like that sometimes all squished up. And AHA YES THEY’re like sorrt!!! But I’m allowed to flop over him cos if I don’t I’ll probably go into a coma so fuck you

IMAGINE if one of them started crying .. PFT takes the other a whole 30 seconds before their eyes are wet as well

gonnabesomeday  
oh mannnnnnn that brings up another good trope of developing ESP with a significant other

eff me up

OH YM GOD YOU ARE SO RIGHT ABOUT THE OPTIMAL POSITION I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT SUCH GOOD SHIT SO GR8 I LOVE IT

"sorry!!! But I’m allowed to flop over him cos if I don’t I’ll probably go into a coma so fuck you" THIS IS ALL I WANT IN LIFE *CRYING*

okayrichie  
So true?? Their emotions would be immediate if the other persons changed, especially sadness I think if one of them started crying it would hurt a lot

gonnabesomeday  
BUT BUT ALSO I also like to think that at the very least, the longer they are touching the less susceptible they are to pain. As long as they don't let go, someone could like fucking stab them and they'd be like 'dude not cool now i have to go to the hospital'

okayrichie  
SUCH A GOOD POSITION I LOVE THAT POSITION REMINDS ME OF LIKE HOT SUMMER DAYS WHERE U DONT WANNA CUDDLE SOMEONE BUT WANNA BE TOUCHING THEM AND U EATING POPSICLES AND TALKING

OH MY GOD ACTUALLY RICHIE CUTS HIS FINGER WHILE CHOPPING CARROTS FOR DINNER AND IT’S DEEP! AND HE’S BLEEDING! And all he does is “fuck! The carrots!”

gonnabesomeday  
AND EDDIE'S LIKE HOLY FUCK WE HAVE TO - YOU NEED TO NOT BLEED AND STOP ACTING LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG

okayrichie  
THEM EATING popsicles is so cute to me.. like Richie has like and Eddie has strawberry and they both eat it halfway and trade without even saying anything that’s just a thing they do

gonnabesomeday  
another primo reason for them to have a live-in nurse tbh

okayrichie  
LMAOO RICHIE IS LIKE YEAH BUT I MEAN MY FOOD?

gonnabesomeday  
so that when they accidentally burn themselves on things they can still get proper treatment.

okayrichie  
true they’re gonna not realize when they hurt themselves and the nurse is gonna be like oh my god

gonnabesomeday  
"they both eat it halfway and trade without even saying anything that’s just a thing they do" I'M CRY. write thissssssss please

okayrichie  
I SHOULD SUCH A CUTE LIL thing I think they do that w a lot of stuff

gonnabesomeday  
they take a sip of hot cocoa and are just surprised as fuck when they lose all sense of taste because they didn't feel ANYTHING

okayrichie  
OO ANOTHER PROBLEM: one of them falling? Or tripping

OH MDMJD TRUUU lIKE richie is like I know this should hurt but I’m just mad I can’t taste this

gonnabesomeday  
YEAH THAT WOULD BE REALLY SAD AND I'M NOT INTO IT :( PROTECT MY BABIES

I say, while talking about them getting stabbed

YOU SHOULD YOU SHOULD REALLY REALLY DO IT SO I CAN READ THE EVERLOVING FUCK OUT OF IT PLZ

no but like legit my fic is gonna be the ultimate pussy-out because I'm never gonna let anything really happen to them cause I'm just like let me love you. I just want to cuddle them and for them to appreciate cuddling each other

ALL I WANT IS CUDDLES.

okayrichie  
IT WOULD SUCK cos ur instinct is to let go of the person like damn Eddie trips falls richie let’s go now they’re both in fucking pain and eddies leg is scraped like damn they shouldn’t allowed to be outside

I WANNA WRITE IT NOW like should I just do it w the popsicles or w bunch of food stuff

HONESTLY PLEASE MAKE IT FLUFFY I HATE ANGST

gonnabesomeday  
OH MY GOD I WILL LEGIT READ AN ENTIRE SERIES ABOUT FOOD-SHARING GIVE IT

okayrichie  
ALSO SKSND I’m not that good at writing WKENENEN A WHOLE DAMN SERIES LOL

gonnabesomeday  
YES. EXACTLY. I'm like 'I can take them burning themselves or cutting themselves because at least they're still together and touching. but the second I think of them letting go I'm just like NOPEEE BYE.

but yeah at a certain point it'd be crazy dangerous for them to let go, esp if one got significantly hurt AND they let go and both passed out and like who's calling 911 bro? and like they don't want to live under the eyes of someone ALL the time, so they leave the house without their caretaker, obvi.

And don't even get me started on what Bowers would get up to. But I haven't decided if Penny OR the bowers gang even come up AT ALL. probably not cause I'm not good enough to come up with a legit way to move passed all that turmoil tbh

lmao thewy'll have to get one of those ummm medical emergency beeper things, so they can just push a button if they accidentally let go and something is wrong and they cant latch back on right away

okayrichie  
SO TRUE FUCK they wanna like.. go on dates and talk and stuff and not have someone like 10 ft behind them trying to pretend she’s not following them lmao DON'T make any of the bad stuff even real bad stuff who???? I don’t know her :/

gonnabesomeday  
AND if they ever did get to the point where they thought it would actually kill them to let go, they'd have to decide, probably, to keep being in a relationship but like never ever touch again, and just have to be together emotionally, which my soul approves of, but it would also break my heart so it's not happening even though I totally believe relationships should be able to be fulfilling on a purely mental level

"DONT make any of the bad stuff even real bad stuff who???? I don’t know her :/" ME ALL THE TIME

okayrichie  
One time they almost let go and Richie has never tugged Eddie that close and that fast into his chest he’s like “do we have to walk like this now? Cos I’ll do it”

I THINK they could but like fuck having touched someone for that long and then all of the sudden it’s like yup ur not allowed to do that anymore would be hard plus just SMOOCHES!’ And cuddling:(

gonnabesomeday  
"One time they almost let go and Richie has never tugged Eddie that close and that fast into his chest he’s like “do we have to walk like this now? Cos I’ll do it”" ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME FUCK

literally I think they would go through actual PTSD because of it

Like the WORST depression known to man

(that sounds insensitive I probably shouldn't??? Do you know what I mean? sorry if that's ableist fuck)

I just feel like that would actually be traumatic

okayrichie  
NAH I think it’s like another level of depression bruh you can get PTSD from.. anything. It would be traumatic

To not touch someone anymore... that you’re in love with and have been in a constant stare of touching for how many years

Like I can imagine them just sitting as close as possible and just tearing up cos they can’t even hold hands

If one of them started crying they can’t even hug each other

gonnabesomeday  
yeah exactly. it would FUCk with their minds so much they'd constantly be having dreams about touching each other and wake up to a living nightmare, or be having a nightmare like oh no we can't touch anymore and wake up and it'd set in that no wait that's reality

I think they'd probably have to move into separate houses just to be on the safe side until they got more used to not touching because it'd be too easy to slip back into such a HEAVILY ROOTED habit like it used to be their life DEPENDED on that and suddenly not doing it anymore?!?! Like Eddie's psychosomatic asthma times a fucking MILLION

okayrichie  
EXACTLY!!! Like.. when they take turns changing clothes and Richie keeps his hands firmly planted on either side of eddies waist as he slips on underwear and pants and Eddie has this weird urge to like!!! HE NEEDS someone there to hold him and he needs to have this routine back of holding Richies hand while they brush teeth and taking turns washing their face and having someone in the shower w him or in the bath JUS TLIKE AHHH he doesn’t know what to do he feels like he’s going crazy

gonnabesomeday  
also feeling phantom touches on their bodies

okayrichie  
YES YES YEAH I agree they’d think someone was touching their ankle or like sitting on the couch and reaching out to touch someone who isn’t there

gonnabesomeday  
but actually that brings up a point - they CAN touch each others' clothes. so like the NEW TOUCHING becomes carefully like hour-long episodes of dressing each other, instead, and cuddling over the top of comforters

OR LIKE THEY COULD BASICALLY JUST WEAR THESE FULL-BODY CLOTHES AND JUST HAVE TO LOOK LIKE SAD BABY IDIOTS BUT AT LEAST THEY CAN CUDDLE AND HUG AND KISS EACHOTHER'S FABRIC COVERED CHEEKS AND SO FUCK WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE

okayrichie  
So sad:( oh no Eddie lying his head on Richies stomach while Richie is under a blanket

LMAO THEY’RE JUST IN WEIRD ONSEIS ALL THE TIME

gonnabesomeday  
but meanwhile they're also back to full-on dealing with chronic pain that is pretty fucking intense no matter how long they take to try and get used to it

but yess! and actually I think it'd be rly cute to cuddle a blanket!Richie but then it gets all hot but they literally don't care at all if they get heat exhaustion

okayrichie  
IT’d be hard to like enjoy yourself with that sort of pain id just always be thinking “if I was touching this person I would be fine why am I not touching this person”

gonnabesomeday  
but then ALSO ALSO they when they get burned now, or cut themselves it hurts WAY MORE THAN SHOULD BE HUMANLY POSSIBLE

[“if I was touching this person I would be fine why am I not touching this person”] YUP YUP YUP

okayrichie  
True Richie all bundled up in a blanket and Eddie just squeezing him cos he wants to just be able to cuddle normally:(

gonnabesomeday  
because they're bodies just got so used to feeling like invincible, and now it's all gone

okayrichie  
They’d probably be able to sense it in some weird way I feel

gonnabesomeday  
like a superhero who loses their power and then some

"True Richie all bundled up in a blanket and Eddie just squeezing him cos he wants to just be able to cuddle normally:(" YESSSS ;_; HELP

okayrichie  
Eddie would be like richie is hurt idk how I know richie is hurt but something is wrong w him

gonnabesomeday  
yessss

because the empathy remains maybe even grows stronger in the sudden absence of their touch like it just gets heightened

trying to find some kind of balance and restoration of normalcy

okayrichie  
They’re such dumbasses I feel like they’d do this and then be like can... we...,.. stop... and touch again please

I hate it I just want them touching

THEY CANT Fucking just go to bed and sleep together

gonnabesomeday  
OH FOR SURE. I don't think anything in the world could convince them to actually not touch. they'd like almost rather die than never EVER be able to touch each ohter again

and like all of their friends are constantly just like "WHAT SHOULD WE DO THEY'RE SO SAD SHOULD WE - SHOULD WE TOUCH THEM FOR EACH OTHER ON THEIR BEHALF OR WOULD THEY HATE US. WE CAN NEVER HUG EITHER OF THEM AGAIN CAUSE THEY'LL GET SO JEALOUS AND UPSET AND JUST FUCKING MISERABLE AND START BAWLING AND WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP"

okayrichie  
THAts what I think too like they think well I’d rather die knowing I had a happy relationship where my body didn’t hurt and we could touch freely and die young sorta thing then never be able to touch and always be in pain

gonnabesomeday  
Like maybe - and this will prob sound creepy but I'm just thinking - get like synthetic skin like gloves?? so they can FEEL like they're actually touching even though they're not?

okayrichie  
THEY COULD lowkey just wear like those weird tight surgical gloves or something

gonnabesomeday  
or just literally get a fucking metal clamp that locks their hands together so THEY CANNOT LET GO unless they're limbs are literally ripped from them kind of

okayrichie  
No ones allowed to hug Eddie or Richie if the other is in the room cos they WILL start crying Lmao

TRUE surgically glue my hand to his hand thank u

gonnabesomeday  
but it would actually be really dangerous, but it's kind of more dangerous to not but also it's uncomfortable and weird and what if they need THAT hand and then they have to have the keys always etc etc in case they have to switch

"No ones allowed to hug Eddie or Richie if the other is in the room cos they WILL start crying Lmao" LEGIT ACTUAL SOBBING. AND I AM TALKING IN CHARACTER AS FUCK ANYONE WHO DISAGREES CAN FIGHT ME. THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FUCKING STOP.

okayrichie  
Also yeah:( best to just touch each other normally I don’t think they’d wanna go out much anyways like maybe to the movies but they aren’t gonna go Fuckin rock climbing

gonnabesomeday  
lol they're really really not

okayrichie  
Oh no they can’t ever like actually swim properly again not really :(

Or bike

gonnabesomeday  
AH! THEY CAN GET A TANDEM BIKE AND LIKE

WAH

but yeah definitely not anything PROPER ever again

gonnabesomeday  
I bet really real early on if they have a really intense fight one of them would threaten to let go and like never come back and then they'd let it sink in and just start crying and fall into each other and like 'i didn't mean that i'm so so sorry!!'

okayrichie  
:((( that’s so sad oh my god just desperately holding on to the other like damn they’d have so much separation anxiety if that were to ever like go down like even the prospect of it would put them into panic mode

gonnabesomeday  
or like they literally get to the door, bent over in agony and have to crawl back to each other like 'fuckkkk what did we just do never a-fucking-gain'

ughhh they'd just learn so much appreciation for each other, and they'd have to but also it would just come so naturally sometimes that these waves of affeciton would overhwm them to pieces

gonnabesomeday  
but also legit if you haven't listened to "tilt" you should because feelings: https://www.songlyrics.com/wild-sweet-orange/tilt-lyrics/

also I think that like, maybe other side affects of letting go would be a temporary diminishing of the other sense. Blindness, deafness, numbness etc.


End file.
